deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Deathblade 100/Drug Dealer Doom: Juárez Cartel vs Colombian Scorpions
Okay, we are slipping into the fictional worlds underworld today when we pit Breaking Bad's Juárez Cartel against Predator 2's Colombian Scorpions. Let's see who wins. Juárez Cartel- Brutal Mexican methamphetamine kingpins, that mutilate their rivals in broad daylight. VS Colombian Scorpions- Los Angeles deadly cocaine kingpins, that fight a deadly turf war against their rivals. WHO...IS...DEADLIEST? To find out the history of war and modern science collide, as we test the weapons and tactics these cold hearted gangs used in their battles. We dissect their strengths and weaknesses and bring them up for a final battle to the death. Juárez Cartel stats Juárez Cartel info The Juárez Cartel was a Mexican drug cartel based in Ciudad Juárez, Chihuahua, Mexico, across the border from El Paso, Texas. The Juárez Cartel controlled one of the primary transportation routes for billions of dollars worth of illegal drug shipments annually entering the United States from Mexico. They were a ruthless and dangerous drug trafficking organization that had been known to decapitate their rivals, mutilate their corpses, and dump them in public in order to instill fear not only in the general public, but also in local law enforcement and their rivals. In 1989, Gustavo Fring and his close friend Max Arciniega met with leading members of the cartel - Don Eladio, Don Hector Salamanca, and Juan Bolsa - to pitch their new methamphetamine product, disguised under the cover of their burgeoning chicken restaurant Los Pollos Hermanos. However, Hector Salamanca murdered Max in retaliation for cutting into their business. Thus began Gus's plotting of revenge on the cartel, an endeavor in which he was ultimately successful. Juárez Cartel weapons The Cartel massacre their rivals with: 601px-BBS4E9rifle.jpg|A Cartel Sniper with Remington 700 600px-BreakBad-202-M4-3.jpg|A member of the Cartel, Tuco, with his M4A1 600px-BreakBad-404-MP5K-1.jpg|Members of the Cartel with MP5 submachine guns C4 (2).jpg|A pack of C-4 Long Range: Remington Model 700 Mid Range: M4A1/ H&K MP5 Explosive: C4 Colombian Scorpions stats Colombian Scorpions info The Colombian Scorpions were involved in a fierce turf war with the Jamaican Voodoo Posse for control of the Los Angeles drug trade. When several Scorpions members were slaughtered by the City Hunter, one of their leaders, Ramon Vega, assumed the Jamaicans were responsible. However, before he could retaliate Vega was ambushed in his apartment and killed in ritualistic fashion by Gold Tooth and numerous other Voodoo Posse members. This act apparently crippled the Scorpions, severely reducing their strength. (Source:Xenopedia) Colombian Scorpion weapons The Colombians battle rivals with: 600px-Pred2_042.jpg|Colombian Scorpion with Barrett M82A1 Akm.jpg|An AKM 600px-Pred2_006.jpg|Colombian with Micro Uzi 600px-Pred2_067.jpg|Colombian with Deftech 1315mm grenade launcher Long Range: Barrett M82A1 Mid Range: AKM/ Micro Uzi Explosive: Deftech 1315mm Grenade Launcher Battle Cartel: Colombians: A car pulls up outside of a warehouse. Inside the warehouse, five members of the Colombian Scorpions are relaxing. two playing cards, two packing up packages of cocaine and the last is talking to a member of the Juárez Cartel. The two shake hands and the cartel boss gives the Colombian boss a package, before leaving. One of the two cocaine packers opens the package only to be blown up by a block of C-4. A member of the Colombians opens fire with his Barett M82A1, obliterating a Cartel operative's head. Another member of the Cartel raises his Remington 700 Sniper Rifle and hits a Colombian in the neck. A burst of fire from the Cartel's MP5s and M4s take out a second Colombian. A Colombian raises his Deftech 1315 mm Grenade Launcher and blasts one of the Juárez Cartel to bits. The second last Colombian fires his Micro Uzi at the Cartel, killing one and wounding another. His colleague fires his AKM in a "Spray-and-Pray" style, fatally wounding a Juárez Cartel operative. The last Cartel agent fires his M4, killing the AKM wielder. The last Colombian prepares to fire his Micro Uzi, just as the Cartel boss clicks the trigger of his M4 carbine. A stream of bullets goes through the Colombian's neck and head. The Cartel boss smiles and says, "You were good but we're still better, Pendejo!" in victory. Winner: Juárez Cartel X-Factors Total X-Factors Notes Battle is 5 vs 5 and is set in a warehouse. Voting must include one paragraph with CORRECT punctuation and spelling. Voting ends on 27th of March. Next time: the empire builders of the Middle East, the Persian Immortals take on the guards of Rome, the Praetorian Guard Category:Blog posts